Artificial
by SalaGander
Summary: Werewolves, Vampires. Never a good combination. Two schools, one of vampires an the other of werewolves. Things get complicated. But this artificial blood business? War could begin. However, things might not go as expected when a purple werewolf travels too far from the pack... T for possible language and violence.


**Hello, Salagander here!**

**To start off with, some of you may recognize me, some not. I kind of dropped off here a while, and I changed quiet a bit since I last came on here. (I tots don't recognize my younger self anymore.)**

**And because I that I wrote this. Now, I may not have a good reputation of continuing stories but... I wanted to try one last time. If you don't know what I'm talking about my Ocs may or may not jog your memories.**

**Winta: Sup?! **

**Chaze: Greetings, mates. ;)**

**But yeah, I am taking Ocs. So wish me luck.**

**And while you're at it, if you like this be sure to check out showoffXD's VampiresXWolves Final Fight! story!**

**Madoka: Yeah, copy-cat.**

**It's not copying m'kay it's just... INSPIRED by it! ...Yeah, that's it.**

**Madoka: Whatever you say.**

**Disclaimer: I assure you if I owned Beyblade, I wouldn't be writing Fanfiction. Instead I'd be doing something productive like making a fourth season for MFB (Not counting Zero-G). :(**

* * *

"_Those vile, disgusting creatures. I'll kill them. I'll kill every last one of them!" _

_Along with those words a glass shattered on the ground, falling seemingly from nowhere. The red liquid that was contained in the glass seeped through the cracks below and echoed a dripping sound. _

_The black and blond haired teen found himself staring the red path in silence, a pair of eyes being the only thing staring back. _

…

"Hooooowl!"

He jerked back and slide at the sound of the loud howling in the far distance, and for a moment he frantically looked around to recall where he was.

"Ah... The forest. I remember." The boy forced himself up, wiping away some of the dirt of his black cloak as he took in the scenery of the messy tree covered area. "It seems I was daydreaming. ...Or perhaps considering the time of day, just dreaming."

Just then he felt a wet droplet fall on his face. He looked up to see the clouds moving in and more water droplets falling in from the sky.

It wouldn't be long before it started pouring.

Knowing he needed to step up his pace, he leaped forward a few yards at a time, avoiding any obstacles he could. 'I certainly don't want to keep the new recruits waiting. They might get mad at me...' He thought to himself.

"HOOOOOWL!"

He stopped.

This wasn't right. It was too loud to be in the restricted distance set out. So that only meant one thing.

"Sounds like someone's crossed the boarder." He quietly muttered to himself, heightening his senses to prepare for anything.

"Grrrrr..."

At that moment he saw the rushing of bushes near by, and ducked for cover under some brush. By now he knew that it wasn't a normal wolf. Oh no, he knew exactly what it was. He could even smell it. But right now he wanted to avoid a fight as much as possible.

A large body stopped right next to where he was hiding. It sniffed up in the air, drops of water hitting its nose. The boy tensed up more and prepared for a possible fight. It could probably smell by now...

"Owowowwwow...!" suddenly with a help and a leap it fled, leaving the black and blond haired boy almost dumbfounded.

When the coast was clear and when he managed to get out of the brush, he starred off into the direction the creature had gone. "Well, I can't complain but..." He shook his head and turned in the opposing direction.

"I swear for a moment I thought that werewolf was purple..."

* * *

**And there you have it. I tried, okay?**

**?: TRY HARDER. **

**AND SPEAKING OF WHICH, REVIEW!**

**?: HOW DOES THAT RELATE TO REVIEWING?!**

**BECAUSE I SAID SO!**

**Winta: TYPING LIKE THIS IMPLIES THAT WE'RE YELLING! :D **

**SO SEND IN YO OCS AND SHIZ. **

**Chaze: Umm... Form and details is in the profile. PM only. Have a nice evening. ;)**

**/Pece.**


End file.
